1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Various exercise habits are more and more common with the gradually rising awareness of health care in recent years. Especially, jogging can be done without special skills but is still a good means for training cardiopulmonary function, so jogging has been one of the most effective sports for improving health. However, one of the big problems of jogging is that jogging cannot be done when the weather is bad. Thus, in order to jog indoors, using a treadmill becomes more and more popular.
On the other hand, sitting for a long time without moving is really harmful to health. Even though everyone has some sort of exercise habit regularly, it is hard to avoid keeping in the sedentary posture when working, and it reduces the effect of exercise. Besides, during the leisure time, people always remain seated when watching TV, reading books, or using the computer, tablet and cell phone, all of which are detrimental to health as well. Furthermore, as working overtime has become a commonplace, people seldom have time to exercise after work. Even having a treadmill at home, many people do not have many chances to run on it.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multifunctional treadmill to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.